How I became a servant to a Vampire
by GarciaTheCommander
Summary: Being a teen sucks, I have to go to go school and get drowned in homework, I have to juggle a social life while working. Did I also mention being a slave to a succubus like thing while I kill innocents and criminals alike for money? Then dealing with her sex drive is sure a tough life. [Heavy Gore and Smut] Fetish material such as (Sadistic/ReverseRape/Submissive)
1. Prologue

**_Author's Starting Note_**

 _Believe or not this is one of my fantasy that I like to enjoy the most_

 _Because you know being a sack of shit is pretty difficult sometimes_

 _I really put a lot of effort to portray all the sick fetishes i have in this story here so please do enjoy like I did while writing this_

 _Thanks to a dream I had recently and my brain that was able to construct a storyboard for it while I write_

 _I present to you my lovelies this "Master Piece"_

 _Also If you're here because of the hellsing tags_

 _Then it'll be a like two or three more chapters until they actually make an_ _appearance_

 _So enjoy you kink fucks_

* * *

 **How I became a servant to a Succubus**

 _Or a vampire... Demon... Whatever the fuck they are._

 _My name is Rico Garcia._

 _I sit on a roof with a .50 cal sniper rifle named Catherine._

 _I'm looking down into the scope eyeing a dark empty lake._

 _I wait patiently for my target to get into focus._

 _As I sit a woman behind me stands tall, occasionally poking me in the back._

 _Her hair was a deep red as her pale white skin glowed in the midnight of the sky. She had her hair in a long ponytail as a couple of hairs stuck out from her forehead. Her ponytail didn't covered her cat like ears as they flickered when she picked up a noise. Her eyes glowed a deep light red as she grinned when she started to rub me. It was getting a little annoying as this took all my concentration._

 _Her outfit was too revealing. A black armored bra that had red outlines along with red panties. Her very short shorts were black and had a chain hanging from one of the belt guards. It covered a least somewhat but some of her ass was still visible. She had an armband with a kissy mark, in the other arm she had three bracelets that colored black red and then black. Can you guess her favorite color?_

 _She had thick long black boots that actually made me a bit jealous. Mine were just black combat shoes I had to buy from the money we get from doing contracts. I go for efficiency and protection; not fashion. But I'll admit I did have the thought of buying longer boots like hers. Also the fact I can't get any other colors but black or red and If I had the audacity to get any other color she'll torture me._

 _I felt her hand go down my crotch. That's when I spoke up in a harsh low whisper._

"Would you quit it!" Her hand was yanked away by his. "I'm trying to make us some money and all you want to do is have sex!" He said as he shifted his weight. She tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Commmeee on!" She spoke loudly. "Lets just have a quicky!" She said reaching out for him with both her hands.

"No! I need to concentrate or we won't get paid..." He said quietly as he viewed the horizon; zooming in with his scope."

"You do know we can just steal from a bank you know."

"Last time we did that your dumbass almost got captured by the Hellsing corporation! We aren't taking anymore chances."

"But what am I suppose to do!" She said in a high girly voice.

"Just!... Play with yourself or something! Just let me work!" It went quiet. He had a small chance of hope that she'll leave him alone but when he felt both her hands slimmer down to his pants he knew there was nothing he can do.

"Urgh." He groaned "Seriously ma'am. I can't get distracted." She ignored him by continuing anyway by pulling down his zipper. His boxers were revealed which caused her to dig around till she found his penis. She pulled it out and begin licking it. Rico shuffled awkwardly as his penis began to grow. She laid down making herself comfortably as she sucked away at his dripping mass. His aim began to shake a little as she twirled her tongue around and around his head.

That's when he saw a boat slowly moving down the water. His eyes opened and he focused into the scope but she was making it extremely difficult to keep a steady aim. She bounced her head up and down; deep throating his raw dog. She popped his dick and took a breath in.

"You better not miss!" She said happily as she went back to licking his shaft.

"I'm trying to get a -Ehh! Clear shot!" He moaned as his breathing slowly rose.

"I can feel you. You're about to cum right? Ten minutes sure do pass by don't they?" She said sticking his entire dick back into her mouth.

"Can you j-just stop for a second please?!" He yelled.

"Okay!"

"Wh- Really?- Gahh!" She swallowed his dick once more.

"What?" She said jerking him off. "You said just a second."

"You know what I m-meant..." Rico said as his right eye slowly begin glowing red.

"You're going to miss him!" She said jerking him faster. His eye glowed as he aimed up a shot to a man who was smoking a cigar. There was three men tossing bodies off the boat as he sat with a beer in one hand and the other a woman who was most likely a prostitute. The bodies were a man in a tuxedo, a woman in a white dress; and a little girl whose dress was similar to the woman. They were all tossed into the river.

"If you can shut up for ju-" Rico struggled.

"Come on! Come on slave! You can do it!"

Rico fired causing the recoil to send his shoulder back a bit while simultaneously cumming. His jizz was caught by the succubus mouth as the bullet traveled down with incredible speed. The bullet pierced the mans skull, sending millions of little pieces everywhere along with a blood mist. He dropped his sniper rifle with a loud clatter while breathing heavily. He laid down exhausted from the use of his eye. The girl came into his view as she hovered over him.

"What are you doing?" She asked while grabbing his neck.

"What do you mean what I'm doing? Mission complete..." He said quietly.

"Well duh." She mockingly said. "But me and you aren't done." She said licking her lips.

"Wh-whaa?" He said in disbelief as she began to strip. "No please it's been a long day..." He said as he scooted away only to be grabbed by his leg and dragged towards her.

 _Sometimes I wondered how I got here..._

 _Oh yeah._

 _She came into the place I was working in_ _and fucking killed everyone. Including me._

* * *

 _I was eighteen at the time. I was working at a_ _restaurant as lobby. Kinda like a server plus door greeter. The pay wasn't too bad. Eight fifty an hour, and that great for a first time job._

 _Well, 'official job'._

 _I made more money baby sitting but this place gave me more hours then baby sitting ever did._

 _It was a Friday when my life changed. It was somewhere around seven so it began to get a little dark outside._

 _I just got off of school that day and had to go to work so it was already a shitty Friday. No one took my shift that day so I couldn't hang out with my best friend. And rush hour was a bitch, we were one of those restaurants that everyone came to so we never got smooth work hours. Now that I think of it, that job wasn't worth $8.50, nah fuck that._

 _Whatever I'm getting out of hand here. I just remember that during a busy shift, that girl came in her outfit. Really caught me off guard because hot damn you don't see that everyday. But the freaky thing is she just stood there, and it was my job to introduce the customers in. I swallowed my nervousness and walked towards her._

 _"_ Hi welcome to VaidSeaLow! Is there someth-..."

 _She looked up at me at the speed of light. No shit this girl had these two red eyes that were glowing. Then she screeched that caused everyone's ears to bleed. She immediately went and punched me in the stomach which caused me to go flying towards the menu. And let me tell you, the menu was fucking up there. Like way the fuck up there._

 _I vomited blood when I fell to the ground. Everyone stopped talking and were in shock in what just happened. It felt like someone grabbed me by the intestines and ripped them out of my throat._

 _And that's when the screaming started._

 _All I heard was people being stabbed, slashed, mauled. I watched as my co workers got torn as she clawed her way through them. Everyone made there way towards the door but when they opened it, a horde of zombie like beings came in and began to rip them to shreds. I finally gain my composure from the punch and stood on my knees._

 _I wish I didn't because I saw the carnage and the agonizing screams began to hit hard. Organs were scattered across the ground. Bodies huddled together in fear as they stench with a deep sicking blood. Some people coward in fear only to be destroy by the hand of that... that monster. I looked around. Some co workers that I liked were still alive. I motioned them to stay down and hide. Apparently I took control as they all listen to me and squeezed in between the cupboards._

 _Shit. I didn't what I was doing. I looked for a weapon. All I found was a large kitchen knife. I peaked over the counter and saw she was drinking the blood of a dead customer. I took one last look at the two co workers that I was good friends with. All nine of them motioned me to hide._

 _I didn't._

 _I stood up and charged with knife in hand and stabbed her in the heart. I twisted the blade as i grunted to get it out. She dropped the body and turned her head. We made eye contact and I'll never forget that look she gave me. It made me wanted to run and cry in fear but I stood my ground. Maybe because I was too damn scared to move._

 _She stood up like if the blade going through her heart was nothing. She grabbed the blade and ripped it out. Her flesh quickly regenerated as I began to think on how fucked I was. Last thing I remember was trying to throw a punch at her which she caught and broke in half._

 _I've never screamed so hard in my life._

 _I throw another punch with my unbroken hand and she caught it as well._ _She threw me up at the air causing my back to hit the ceiling. I fell back down with a sicking crack. Remember when I said I've never screamed so hard in my life?_

 _Well I lied because holy fucking shit did this make me scream so hard that she kicked me in the face because I got annoying. One leg snapped in half as the other was fractured. She sat on me and grabbed my face. With the same knife I used, she wielded it and slowly waved it in my field of view._

 _Which was bury because of the tears that ran down my checks. That's when I first heard her talk._

"An eye for an eye. No?" _She said as she slowly thrusted the knife into my shoulder. She twisted the blade as I yelled in agony. I didn't have the strength to yell again when she stabbed me again which pierced my lung. As I struggled to breathe she suddenly became curious in me. She looked into my eyes and moved my neck around._

"You're a virgin..." She said in a hush whisper.

 _What? Why the fuck is that important at this very second I thought. I had the audacity to say that to her face. I did in a gurgley, coughy way but I did anyway. She responded with a smirk._

 _"Well most teens in your age usually have lost it by now, and if they haven't. They aren't like your type. When I suck the blood out of people. They turn into my little eating machines. But when it's with virgin. They turn into my pet vampire slave._

 _My heart raced as she showed her teeth._

"So what it going to be kid? I like your style... I think you'll be a wonderful slave."

 _I couldn't say anything. I was too weak as the blood from inside me began to drown me. My eyes grew heavy as she whisper one last thing into my ear._

"Will it be death? Or will you be mine?"

 _Then the pain of two pointy teeth impaled my neck as I felt blood rush into my stream._

* * *

Rico was seen putting a pencil down. He looked trouble as he stumbled on what to write next. That's when he felt a tug in his neck which made him close his journal. He stood up with a black trench coat. It was open, revealing a bullet resistant vest with many belts tied around his torso. He had a Beretta M9 holster on his right hip. A dagger that rested on his left shoulder along with a sword that hung from a cord around his back. The collar stood out making it look pointy. A chain hung low from an iron neck ring. He had a scruffy look as a scar cut down from his forehead to his left cheek. His short hair was black, almost a buzz cut. One eye was brown, and the other was red. He placed a eye patch around the red eye and opened a door out to a hallway to reveal the succubus. The chain was in her hand as she giggled happily.

"We got another contract! Ready to head out again Rico?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Ending Note.**_

 _Welp what did y'all think?_

 _Obviously I haven't gotten to most of the story._

 _This was mostly a prologue._

 _Did you like that fucking hellsing reference there? Yeah I bet you did._

 _Maybe those cool fuckers might show up in a chapter who knows._

 _Tell me what you all think._

 _I'll be adding more gore and smut later in the chapters so favorite this shit so you can get notifications._

 _Until next time my lovelies._

 _*Waves Havel Shield Gesture Goodbye*_


	2. Chapter 1 : Terrible Dreams

**_Author's Starting Note_**

 _Welp I'm back._

 _How have you bastards been?_

 _I've been great,_

 _You know sleep deprivation as I juggle school and work ^3^_

 _But rather then sleeping *cough* because fuck that shit._

 _I decided to write some more._

 _So enjoy this chapter because I been having LOTS of fun writing this one._

 _as always, I will see you at the bottom._

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _\- Adapting -_**

Rico was seen in a pool of blood as the Vampire hovered over him. She plucked her teeth out of his neck which sprung a bit of blood to her cheek. She licked her fangs with her snake patterned tongue as she stood back up to view the young man's body. His eyes twitched as he spazzed uncontrollably. His legs were wringing as they regenerated in a quick pace; mushing back together. The sound of raw, squishy flesh rubbing together as they merged together was making the remaining survivors behind the counter squirm as some tried to hold in there vomit.

He gasped for air but struggled as he vomited large amounts of dark purple blood. After breathing in raggedly he screamed as Rico uncontrollably trashed around. His arm snapped back together while his left eye began to slowly fade in red. She stood there admiring him, gently gnawing her finger as the scene before her greatly amused her.

Placing his hands on his head he yelled in agony towards the roof and collapsed, placing both hands towards the blood puddled floor, making two small splashes as he coughed up more blood. He looked up towards the vampire and reached out towards her. Rico crawled to her, tumbling over a dead body whose intensities were hanging out. He quickly got back up and reached out a hand to her which she grabbed gently with her pale, red stained hand. The vampire bended down to her knees and placed one of Rico's finger on her lip.

 _"You are hunger aren't you?"_ She said in a hush whisper. She pointed towards the hiding workers and said one more thing. _"Food is right there my pawn. Go strengthen yourself."_

Rico started to have a conflicting battle in his brain. His humanity tried to tell him to bring no harm to his co workers but the blood lust of his new found power brought images of their mangled corpses in his head. The more he fought it the more it felt like he was going to die if he didn't consume the blood of his friends. He stood up threatening and began walking towards the counter. He was in such a lust for blood that he couldn't control himself. He first eyed a young teen who had blonde hair; the terror in her face scarred Rico. He screamed in his head to stop but pursued her anyway as she scooted away. She pleaded with him as Rico grabbed her leg; dragging her close to him. He placed his hands on her neck as she began to cry in terror. He twisted her head to the side to reveal her beautiful, luscious neck.

 _"R-Rico? Pl-please no! Rico please!"_

 _"RICO!"_

* * *

The young man quickly rose from his bed in a panic. He breathed heavily as a tear fell down his cheek. Sweat fell profusely as his breathing calmed. He raised his knees up to his chest and he hugged them; placing his head down.

He sat quietly for a good five minutes before recomposing himself. He got off the bed and stood tall sniffing as he scanned his room. It was a small bedroom, an average one person size bed with a weapon rack nearby. Multiple Assault rifles sat nicely on the hooks. He viewed his wardrobe that was next to a door that led outside. He walked towards it. He opened it and begin to get dress in his outfit.

He first changed out his black T-shirt for another same colored shirt as the one he was wearing was drenched in sweat. While he was add it he changed out his boxers as well. He placed on some long socks that fit snugly around his hairy legs. After that he equipped his black pants along with his thick combat shoes. He grabbed bullet resistant vest that sat down at the wardrobe at viewed it. He checked if it had the right plate on and when he assured himself the right one was on he threw it over himself, locking the clips together to fit firmly around his body. Then the trench coat was thrown on. It had a pointy collar that stuck out nicely along with elbow guards inside the clothing.

Then a sicking feeling hit.

He hungered for blood.

That's when he felt a tug around his neck. A thin iron neck guard revealed itself around the neck of Rico. A chain also appeared leading down to the ground towards the door. It tugged impatiently as he walked over to the door and opened it. It was her, the thing he had to serve.

"Hoiii!" She said waving a small hello gesture with chain in hand.

"Hello master. How are you this morning?" He said kneeling down and looking down to the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm good! I just finished taking a nice hot shower. It was wonderful..." She paused. "The hot moist liquid warming up my naked, silky body was so soothing." She said hugging herself which caused her boobs to be lifted and dropping with a bounce when she placed her hands on her hips.

"Soo... How you been?" She said genuinely as she placed a hand on his chin, raising his head up to see his eyes. One continued to glow red like hers but his right eye was still green. He didn't respond and did his best to not look at her glaring sight.

"I saw what you dreamt" She said with a sad look on to her eyes. "But life is strange is it not? One moment your working as a bus boy and then you become a half vampire." A devious look appeared on her face which made Rico uncomfortable as he stood back up. "I can sense you getting stronger... and starving." She said taking a step forward.

"Don't worry my little Rico. I'll feed you." She said with a lustful face. He took a step back as he grinded his teeth together in anger but his hunger continued to grow. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his cheek. He tried to look away from her drawing eyes but just couldn't as his heart would began to ache when she had the intentions of having sex. She continue to move him towards the bed as there heads got closer together. She placed another hand on his chest and gently pushed him onto his bed. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit, more of her 'just woke up and took a hot shower wear' which composed of panties along with a loose belly shirt. They were both the color white which surprised Rico as she swore if she saw him in any other colors expect for black or red she'll have to reform him; which is the reason why he always wears black now. His face blushed beat red as her nipples popped out through the thin little shirt as her lips were inches from his.

They locked there mouths together as her fangs dripped a thick, syrupy blood into his mouth. His master dripped it teasingly which made Rico kissed her harder, using his tongue as words; pleading for more. She began to grind against him in her panties and broke tongue action. She licked up his neck as he breathed harder as the tease of the blood began to destroy him.

"You want more blood don't you?" She said lowering her neck to his mouth. "Drink up my servant. Strengthen yourself, I have lots of blood stored from the food we hunted yesterday." She said in a soothing voice. His fangs stuck out and he hesitantly placed his mouth on her neck, he caught a glimpse of his master's face. Her eyes were wide open as she awaited for him to suck the blood out of her. She grinded against him which began to make his penis go crazy. He bit through her flesh as she groaned in pleasure. He dranked up desperately as she grinded up on him faster. He began to fall into his lust and placed both his hand on her bosom, squeezing them roughly which she gasped in pleasure. She moaned as the blood trickled out of her vain, into his mouth.

"Oooohhhh! I love the feeling of blood flowing through my body! Nnurgh! It feels so damn good!" She drooled in ecstasy. He released the bite and took in a deep breath and went to lick up the blood that slowly dripped down her neck.

"Lets do it! Fuck me! Fuck me right now!" She screamed reaching down his pants and feeling a large bulge. She was trying to pull down the flimsy zipper but a ring occurred in her pocket.

She groaned annoyed as she stopped what she was doing and took out her mobile device. She hopped off him and answered the phone. Rico laid on the bed breathing hard as he began to regain his thoughts. This was regular for him now. It's been two months since he first met her and since that day she always molested Rico. Now a days Rico can't find a fuck to give if she start to get horny. It only now bothers him when he's on the job or when she gets frisky with pain.

He sat there thinking about the dream he had last night as his master discussed some details over the phone. That when he first remember being 'assaulted' in a different way by his master.

* * *

Rico was kneeling down over nine dead bodies. Seven were heavily mutilated and two of them seemed to had been killed gently. Tears fell down his cheeks as he held a co worker in his arms, sucking the blood away from his throat. When he dropped his body he roared in angst as blood trickled down his lips. A gentle clap was then heard from his master as she walked over to him slowly.

*clap* *clap clap clap* *clap

She applaud as she placed a hand on Rico's shoulder.

" _How does it feel my slave?"_ Her pupils were thin, her ears flickered as she twitched impatiently waiting for his response. He stood quiet for a while until he spoke up.

"It... Felt awful." He was suddenly grabbed violently by his neck and lifted up in the air.

"OOHHH IT SURE WAS AWFUL ALRIGHT!" She yelled as she squeezed his neck which he kicked the air, struggling to open the clamps that were slowly killing him. She eyed his one glowing eye looking for a clue; his face began to turn purple. Blood began to fill in both eyes as his kicking slowly stopped. She dropped him and him immediately took in a deep breath while gasping for air. "You seem like you going to be an okay slave my little 'Rico' tehe!" She mocked as he scooted away grasping his neck.

Not only do I love your spirit and personality, I need to do one more test to see how you'll react to this if you are even worthy to being my slave. She ripped her tiny shirt open revealing her perky boobs. He eyed at her in a confusion fashion as she slowly walked over to him.

 _"_ I'm about to get fucking rape. _"_

* * *

 ** _-Authors Ending Note -_**

 _Welp there is chapter two of this story._

 _Took me a fucking long time to get it out because of some shit._

 _You can read about said shit in the update I made in my other story_

 _so if it curious's you, you can read about it there c:_

 _Anyways thanks for reading my loves_

 _I'll see you in the next chapter._


End file.
